


A Daring Dinner

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, I don't have enough keys for Gendonefia or whatever it's called, I wrote sexytimes in a day., My motivation for this was me being salty., and I didn't get Randy's Fruity Sweetness story, so instead of moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A party in the main hall ends up turning a bit more... Interesting in an unexpected way.





	A Daring Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> ... Why do almost all of my explicit stories seem involve public/semi-public shenanigans in some way? The world may never know. As mentioned in the tags, I literally wrote this today, and I didn't really proof-read it, but eh. Just take it. I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day!

It seemed as if every student in the entire school was in the room, filling their plates to the brim with all sorts of delectable treats. [Name] was no exception.

    Not even waiting for her boyfriend, she dove into the larger-than-life buffet, grabbing everything and anything that caught her eyes, from the easily recognizable bread she had known all her life, to… Whatever that gray stuff was. It looked amazing though! 

    Just as she placed a slice of the prettiest cake she’d ever seen on her plate, she felt two hands grip her waist, causing her to jump. (Luckily not spilling any of her precious food.)

    “Awww, I’m hurt [Name], I can’t believe you went to the buffet without me!” Her anger instantly melting away at the sight of her cute boyfriend’s pouting, she couldn’t help but giggle.

    “Sorry Randy, but if I waited too long, all the good stuff would be gone! By the way, where’s Taffy? I thought you two were experimenting together?”

    “Oh, he fell asleep, so I dropped him off at my dorm. I’m a bit glad that he did though, that means I can spend all my time with you~” He quickly pecked her cheek, smile intensifying as he saw [Name]’s face darken. 

“O-oh… A-anyway, hurry up and get your food, so we can find two seats together!”

    “Yes mam!” Unsurprisingly, the man headed towards the dessert tray, a skip in his step. Deciding to try and snag some seats before it was too late, she left the buffet.

\-------------------------

    It must’ve been by luck, but there was an empty table near one of the corners of the hall, almost impossible to see without luck. It was a smaller one as well, only able to fit five people instead of the usual ten. Not choosing to question the size difference, [Name] plopped down, scanning the crowd for Randy. It wasn’t too difficult to spot him. Not only was he rather tall compared to a lot of the students in the school, his cotton-candy locks made him stand out even more. He looked around in confusion, before he spotted [Name], quickly heading over and sitting in the chair across from her.

    “Oh boy! They had so many sweets, it was impossible to choose, so I just got one of everything~” By the looks of the two plates he set on the table, he wasn’t kidding. However, [Name] was used to it by now, and simply giggled at him as he crammed a huge forkful of cake into his mouth.

    “You know, at this rate, you’re just going to turn into sugar! Maybe you should eat at least a carrot now and then.” 

    “Hey! Now you’re starting to sound like Klaus…”  
    “Really? Hehe… I don’t think I could get my voice anywhere near to how he sounds… Let me try!” She cleared her throat, and held her finger up in an accusatory way.

    “Randy, you idiot! Why do you always skip out on your prefect work for silly projects? And stop eating all the sweets before I replace them all with vegetables!” Randy almost spit his cake out from surprise, but once he swallowed it, he couldn’t stop laughing.

    “Y-yep! That’s perfect [Name], that’s exactly what he sounds like!” It was a while before the two relaxed, and the time was passed pleasantly enjoying the atmosphere, along with their food.

\--------------------------

    “H-how are you already done?! That was two plates of food! I haven’t even finished yet!” 

    “Never underestimate a hungry man [Name]. I’d actually go back for thirds, but I’m pretty sure they’d just shoo me away if I did. I’d be happy if I had just one last slice of cake…” [Name]’s eyes wandered down to her plate at the cake she had snagged from earlier.

    “Well… I wouldn’t mind sharing my slice of cake with you… O-only half though! This was the last one they had!”

    “Oh wow, are you sure [Name]? I’ll be able to live if you want it for yourself…” Despite the words, his eyes were pleading with her to share.

    “I’m sure! Besides, I doubt I’ll be able to finish it anyway.”

    “Yay~ Thank you [Name]!” Wasting no time, he jumped out of his chair and moved to the one right next to [Name] scooting them close enough to where there was practically no space between the two.

    “R-Randy! What are you doing?!” He gave her an innocent smile, but within those coral eyes of his, she could see a spark of mischief.

    “We’re sharing the cake, right? It’d be hard to share it sitting across from each other, so I figured I’d just move over here! Is there something wrong with that?”

    “N-no! I just thought I’d grab a knife a cut it in half.”

    “Why dirty extra dishes though? We can just use our forks!” Not being able to come up with an argument, [Name] sighed in defeat, averting her gaze from Randy.

    “A-alright… But we take turns eating it, so it’s equal!” Nodding in agreement, he grabbed his fork, grabbing a piece of the cake, and held it up to [Name]’s mouth.

    “You should have the first bite, since it’s your cake.” Her face flushed as red as the strawberries that decorated the cake.

    “R-Randy! That’s your fork though! I-I’ll just use mine!” However, he pulled his trump card…

    The Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

    A face that [Name] could never refuse.

    “Aww… But this is the very first piece of the cake… I’d feel bad if you didn’t eat it…” Externally, she steeled herself, internally, she screamed as she took the bite, averting her gaze from Randy, who probably had the biggest grin on his face.

    “Y-you’re very unfair Randy…”

    “I have no idea what you could possibly mean! When have I ever been unfair to you?” She simply pouted, stabbing the cake with her fork and moving it towards her mouth.

    “Hey! You’re the only one being unfair here! It’s my turn to eat a piece!” 

    “O-oh yeah… Sorry about that! Go ahead an-!” He quickly leaned over, and bit off the piece that was on her fork, smiling into the bite.

    “Wow~ I don’t think I got this cake, it’s so much sweeter than the others! Maybe it’s because it was with your fork.”

    “ R-RANDY!”

    “Hahaha!”

\-----------------------------

    Despite the awkwardness of it at the beginning, [Name] actually found herself enjoying feeding Randy. It was still embarrassing, but miraculously, no one else was sitting at the table, so it was bearable. They were about halfway through the cake, and she broke off another piece of cake to hand to him, when she froze.

    It was rather hard not to notice the large hand that was now resting on her upper thigh.

    “Is something wrong [Name]? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” That man knew perfectly well what was going on, but he still managed to make his face show concern. How unfair he was...

“N-no, nothing’s wrong! I just zoned out for a minute! A-anyway, here’s your cake!” He happily bit into the cake. [Name] couldn’t help but giggle at his excitement for the treat.

Randy grabbed another piece, this one loaded with a lot of whipped cream, and held it out. [Name] didn’t exchange any words this time, and simply took a bit.

“Hehe… I’m really glad I chose this cake, it’s really good!... Randy?” The man simply stared at her cheek, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Randy? Are you okay?”

“O-oh, yeah… There’s just ummm… A little bit of cream got caught on the corner of your lip.” A quick “oh” left her lips as she reached up to wipe it off, but his hand stopped her.

“No, let me.” He leaned forward, using one hand to brush the hair out of [Name]’s face, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Though it was just a gentle kiss, [Name] still felt her heart pounding a mile a minute. Just as quickly as it had started, it had ended, and Randy liked his lips.

“Sweet…”

“Y-yeah… The cake really is sweet…”

“I wasn’t talking about the cake…” Looking into his eyes, she could see them flicker with lust, and [Name] knew she’d be lying if she wasn’t feeling the same way.

“Well… If you want, we could mayb-”

“May I sit here?” The two jumped apart in shock at Leon’s sudden appearance. For a second, they had forgotten where exactly they were. [Name] averted her gaze (for what seemed like the 100th time that night), whereas Randy put on his normal happy-go-lucky grin.

“Like you even need to ask pal! We’re all friends here!”

The straight-faced man sat down, grabbing a sandwich from his plate. Before taking a bite though, he looked at [Name] in silence.

“... Why is your face red?” Mentally cursing his appearence, [Name] tried to shake off the thought of what happened earlier.

    “O-oh, nothing important! It just… It seems a bit hot in here! So, how have you been Leo-!” The hand that was on her thigh moved further, this time creeping up her skirt. [Name] shot an accusatory glance at Randy, only to see him looking at Leon, picking up where she left off as if nothing was happening.

“ Oh! I heard that got caught skipping with Luca! How exactly did that happen?” His fingers lightly grazed the outside of her panties, sending a shiver up her spine.

“I saw him walking out of class and wanted to ask why.” 

“Oh, he always ditches class even though he’s not supposed to! I wouldn’t worry too much about it!” [Name] barely managed to contain the peep that almost left her when she felt his fingers slide her panties aside, and move to rub at her clit. They moved at such a slow and tortuous rate, but there was nothing she could do without causing suspicion, so she simply suffered in silence.

“... Are you okay [Name]?” Noticing Leon looking at her in worry, she forced a smile. 

“Y-yep! I just… I’m just feeling a bit under the weather, is all! I’ll be fine!” Randy looked over at her in mock worry, but his actions didn’t cease.

“Oh [Name], why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling great? Should I take you back to the dorms?”

“N-no! I’ll be fine with some water!”

“Oh. I can go get you some [Name].” Leon stood up from his seat, and headed off.

“... You know, the expressions you’ve been making are extremely adorable…” The blush on her face intensified as Randy whispered into her ear. She brought her hand up to hide her face, but he used his free hand to stop it.

“Noooo~ Don’t hide them! At least not until Leon comes back, after all, I don’t want him seeing those faces you make only for me…” 

“W-when you suggested doing something like this… I didn’t think you’d do it at school of all places!” She squirmed as she felt two of his fingers slide into her, a sigh escaping her.

“Oh boy… When you react like that… I just want to eat you up~”

“I-I wouldn’t mind that…” Another finger slid in, another sigh came out.

“Oh my, so bold~”

“S-shush!” Randy laughed, and placed a quick kiss on [Name]’s lips.

“As much as I enjoy this, I’m about at my limit here… Once Leon comes back, we’ll go, so make sure you hold on until then my sweet~”

“Mhmm… P-promise?”

“Promise~”

    The sound of footsteps alerted them to Leon’s returning presence, prompting Randy to return to his seat. The seductive look on his face was gone, and his normally expression returned.

“Hey Leon! What took so long? We thought you got lost for a minute!” The white-haired man placed the glass in front of Liz, but surprisingly didn’t take his seat.

“I couldn’t find the water. Once I did, Luca asked me to help him with something. I made sure to bring this first.” Thanking Luca in her mind, [Name] gave him a wave.

“O-oh, well that’s a shame. We’ll just talk to you later Leon, have fun!” 

“Alright… See you later.” 

    It wasn’t even a minute after he walked off when the two quickly stood from their seats, [Name] fixing her skirt and Randy adjusting his hoodie to hide the… Problem in his pants. As soon as they were okay, they quickly rushed off for his office.

… Well, Randy turned around to shove the last bit of cake they didn’t finish in his mouth, but then they were off.

\-------------------------

    They were barely even five feet it seems from the exit of the party hall when they couldn’t help themselves. [Name] found herself up against the wall, wrapping her legs around Randy to help feel more secure as they dove into each other’s mouths. Unlike the small kisses they exchanged earlier, these were intense, heavy, and slightly painful as their teeth occasionally clashed together. It was amazing…

    His large hands roamed over the exposed skin of her legs, groping and rubbing it in admiration, while one of her hands grabbed at his pink locks, causing him to groan. 

    “We… Should really get to my office. It’d be bad if someone caught us out here.”

    “A-agreed…” She reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around him, but contrary to what she expected, he didn’t put her down. Instead, he tossed her over his shoulder, and dashed off towards his office. She couldn’t help but think of the time he kidnapped her after class dressed as Taffy, and laughed.

    “Huh? What’s so funny?”

    “Heh, I was just remembering when you kidnapped me dressed as a bear! It was… An experience.” A chuckle escaped him as he took a sharp left, the door to his office now in sight.

    “Oh yeah, I remember that! I remember catching a glance at the cutest pair of polka dot panties~”

    “W-WHAT?!” She hid her face into his back as he laughed, stopping once he reached his office. He wasted no time unlocking/relocking the door, and even less time tossing everything off his desk, plopping [Name] onto it with a thud.

    One of Randy’s hands worked on untying the ribbon around her neck and opening her buttons, while the other hand fumbled to get the zipper of her skirt undone. Meanwhile, the confession from earlier was practically gone from her thoughts, and [Name] focused on getting Randy undressed. As much as she loved his quirky uniform, she hated it at moments like these. All the different layers of clothing always seemed to take forever to remove from him. She managed though, and both of them shrugged off their shirts, leaving them both topless. Randy then slid her skirt off, tossing it to some random spot on the floor. He smirked at the sight of [Name].

    “I see you still have that pair of panties.” She averted her face in shame, but he pulled it back towards him, giving her a smirk that caused her core to quiver.

    “Ah ah! I want to see all those lovely faces~ How else will I know if I’m doing a good job?” He chuckled as his fingers slipped under the waistband, quickly sliding them off and dooming them to the same fate as the skirt.

    “J-just listen to my voice or something! C-could you just please hurry up and touch me!?” He nestled himself between her legs, and placed them over his shoulder.

    “So needy~ But if that’s what you want my sweet, then who am I to refuse?” He finally dove in, his mouth latching onto her clit. From the instant the pleasure hit her, [Name]’s legs instantly shut around his head. A muffled yelp came from him, but he quickly recovered, using his hands to keep her legs separated.

    [Name] couldn’t help the sounds that poured out of her as his tongue worked on her without mercy, her hands wandering to his hair to give her some grip on reality. She knew. She couldn’t see it, but she knew he was probably smiling as if he’d won a million coins as one of his hands moved to her folds, lightly tracing them before plunging in, and oh how she loved it. The warm pool in her stomach felt as it would burst any minute now. Out of instinct, one of [Name]’s hands left his hair in a feeble attempt to cover her mouth, and he noticed. Stopping his assault he looked up at her, that damn smirk still on his lips.

    “Randy! Why’d you stop!?”

    “You told me to listen to your voice, but I can’t do that if you’re covering your mouth!” 

    “Mmmmm! Fine, I won’t cover it anymore, just hurry up!” Instead, Randy stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched. As confused as she was, she couldn’t help but admire the way his light muscles flexed. Despite all the sweets, he had a pretty good build.

    “Nah, I’m done. After all, I’d like to move onto the main course… That is, if you don’t mind.” The way his voice dropped an octave sent another pleasant shiver down her spine, and she found herself hopping off the desk to move to the couch. She didn’t get very far, as Randy pulled her into him.

    “H-huh? Randy?” He peppered her face and neck in kisses before turning her around, bending her over the desk so her rear was sticking out. It was a position [Name] actually enjoyed, but was too nervous to admit.

    “With all the stuff I cleared off this desk, I wanna make sure we use it to it’s fullest.”

    She couldn’t see anything, but she could hear the sound of his zipper opening, and the shuffling of fabric from his pants and underwear. Shortly after, she felt his member press against her folds, lightly rubbing them to get himself slick. After he was satisfied, his hands firmly grasped onto her hips, and he slowly entered her, causing a shaky gasp to escape the both of them.

    It was a feeling that always caught her off guard, feeling his thick member stretch her walls. It wasn’t unpleasant though, not in the slightest. Starting with a slow pace, he leaned over her body, pressing many light kisses along her neck and shoulder, along with a few bites that luckily would be covered by her uniform the next morning. She could feel him smile into the bites as moans escaped her lips from the pleasant sensations.

    “R-Randy… P-please…”

    “Please what? What do you want me to do [Name]?” He slowed his pace a tad, causing [Name] to whine in displeasure.

    “P-please… Go faster…”

    “If that’s what you want, then who am I to refuse?” Without skipping a beat, he quickened his pace, his grip on her hips unconsciously becoming harder. It was simply amazing.

    The slight pain his hands caused, the deep, powerful thrusts, the way he seemed to fill her up perfectly, it was all she could think of. She wanted to tell Randy what a amazing job he was doing, and how she was so close, but the only sounds she managed to choke out were broken sobs and moans. He seemed to get the message however, as one of his hands left her hips. It moved down towards her clit, and he rubbed at it just the way she loved it. 

That was the tipping point for [Name]. She’s pretty sure that if she wasn’t bent over the desk, she would have collapsed to the ground from how hard her legs were shaking. It didn’t take Randy much longer either, only a few more thrusts before a low groan left him, his seed shooting deep inside of her.

It took a few seconds for the two of them to catch their breath. Randy pulled out of [Name], grabbing his wand from his discarded shirt and cast a spell which cleaned the mess he left in her. He simply tossed the wand away afterwards, scooping [Name] the desk, a yelp escaping her.

“R-Randy! At least warn me when you’re going to pick me up!” 

“Hehe, sorry, but I doubt you’d want to be on that desk any longer.”

“True, true… Ugh… I’m exhausted, but I should probably head back to the dorms… Could you let me get my clothes?”

“Nope.” 

“... W-what do you mean ‘nope?’” Randy opened up the bed that was hidden in the couch ([Name] had no idea how he did it while carrying her, but decided it wasn’t worth asking) and placed her down. She didn’t have a chance to move before he hopped in, quickly constricting her. 

“I don’t want to let you go yet. Could we at least cuddle for a little while?” The Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom were back, and [Name] knew that she had already lost this battle. Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled into his chest.

“Yes, of course we can cuddle for a bit Randy…” 

Minutes turned into hours, as the two lovers fell asleep in each other’s warm embrace, dreaming of the other.

   


End file.
